Dime lo que quieres
by jasgronn
Summary: 4 meses es mucho tiempo incluso para Rachel Berry... "Five-shot"
1. Chapter 1

Llega cierto momento de la vida en que las cosas se vuelven algo monótonas, o eso dicen la gran mayoría, yo por mi parte puedo decir que mi vida de monótona no tiene ni los buenos días.

Lulú mi hija menor es la primera en despertar y lo primero que hace es saltar encima mio siempre cada mañana desde que aprendió a caminar, hace 2 años ya. No me quejo Lulú es mi debilidad es mi nena mimada y a pesar de que tengo una hija mas que también es el sol de mis ojos, Lulú tiene algo que…

No tengo una favorita, las amo a los dos por igual. Sin embargo Beth que es la mayor es más independiente, mas resuelta y odia que le estemos atrás, ella cada noche se prepara la ropa que va usar al otro día tratando de que cada prenda combine a la perfección con la otra, eso evidentemente es culpa de Kurt su tío favorito, siempre la lleva de compras hasta que mi tarjeta de crédito queda en cero, pero enojarse cuando sus ojos verdes no hacen otra cosa que brillar me resulta imposible, no es malcriada no piensen eso ni mucho menos caprichosa, es una niña centrada y estudiosa con una debilidad por la ropa digna de su edad.

En cambio Lulú tienes apenas 5 años a ella hay que estarle atrás o ella está atrás tuyo.

Hace unos días tuve una sesión de fotos para el nuevo cast de Wicked, hicieron una reposición de la antigua obra y me llamaron a mí para ser la encargada de las fotos promocionales y las de la marquesina de Broadway, justamente de eso me estoy encargando ahora, de elegir las imágenes que le presentare al director de la obra. Un intenso quebradero de cabeza sabiendo que Lulú está dando vueltas como tiburón blanco por la puerta de mi estudio.

La amo juro que sí, pero es que su madre también está próxima a re- estrenar Evita el musical y últimamente (4 meses) está poco y nada en casa, solo para cenar, ducharse y dormir. De sexo nada, pero no me quejó la conozco hace años y se lo comprometida que es con su trabajo, aunque debo de admitir que extraño su cuerpo desnudo sobre el mio.

Rachel Barbra Berry me enamoro desde el primer momento que la vi, con sus atrevidas faldas y sus ridículos jersey de renos, con sus ojos grandes y expresivos, con su intensidad desbordante capaz de hacerme doler la cabeza en un segundo, con sus sueños y su tenacidad.

Rachel era todo lo que yo no, Rachel era todo lo que deseaba pero que por aquel entonces no iba admitir, claro que ese capricho sin sentido me trajo a Beth producto de una noche de alcohol en la que me acosté con Noah, que tal vez en ese momento fue lo peor que me pudo haber pasado, pero sin duda cuando hoy en día nos sentamos a ver alguna película de Tim Burton todos aquellos pensamientos que alguna vez tuve se convierten en nada, en un miedo aceptable para un adolescente de 16 años.

A mis 17 acepte que Rachel Berry era la persona que tenía que estar a mi lado y sí, la manera en que me acerque a ella no fue la mejor, la engatuse susurrándole al oído palabras dulces hasta hacerla perder la razón, ella estaba enamorada del bobo sin futuro de Finn Hudson, pero no iba a permitir que se quedara con lo que era mio verdad? Qué clase de Fabray sería si hubiese dejado que eso pasara?

Rachel era mi deseo continuo, mis ganas de crecer y ser mejor persona, quería que ella me acompañara en el camino de criar a Beth. Así que un día bajo la típica artimaña mande a unos de los chicos de Futbol a que le tiraran un granizado, el objetivo? Fácil yo la ayudaría a limpiarse en el baño.

Antes que el timbre sonara Rachel entraba sollozando al baño bañada con aquel granizado sabor a fresa, pero su mirada gélida me derrumbo por completo, no podía soportar verla así por mi culpa, por mi miedo a aceptar que me encantaba y estaba perdidamente enamorada de ella.

**Que haces aquí?-**exclamo molesta mientras humedecía papel para limpiarse la cara.

**Solo quiero ayudarte, quiero que sepas que estoy aquí para ti-** me confesé con miedo a su reacción.- **déjame estar aquí contigo-** le pedí agarrando papel para ayudarle a limpiarse el pegajoso granizado.

**Porque quieres ayudarme cuando fuiste tú quien mando a los gorilas del equipo de futbol-**me acuso y con razón, si tenía que reconocer mi error y decirle lo que sentía era ese el momento nada más me importaba y saben que hice? La bese.

A pesar del granizado que todavía le adornaba el rostro la bese como si no hubiera mañana, oh dios sus labios sobre los míos, carnosos y picantes hacían bailar mis hormonas en un desenfrenado compas, no me pude resistir y la acerque a mi cuerpo a pesar de que seguro terminaba manchada.

Presione su cintura con mis manos con tanta fuerza que seguro y le quedo alguna marca pero era tanto lo que sentía, era tanto lo que la quería…

**Mamá, mamá-** grito Lulú entrando a mi despacho lanzándose encima mio, grave complejo de Edipo tenía mi hija, pero ya les dije era mi debilidad-** mami llego tem…tempa…tempano pelo ta nojada-** para no amarla cuando hacia todo el esfuerzo de querer hablar correctamente, un momento dijo que Rachel está enojada, pero si ella nunca se enoja.

**Porque está enojada mami Lulú?-** pregunte a mi niña, pero Rachel Berry entro en forma de huracán a mi despacho.

**Vete ya con tu hermana Penélope- **ordeno suave pero firme, ella nunca le gritaría a una de nuestras hijas, es incapaz para eso estoy yo.

**Cariño…**

**Cariño nada Quinn Fabray, de cariño nada!-** exclamo cerrando la puerta cuando mi Lulú salió e incluso le puso seguro a la puerta, que demonios habría hecho para merecer el castigo de la ira de mi mujer? –** tienes otra verdad?-** preguntó con su voz algo quebrada.

Qué demonios, que tengo otra? Esta mujer debe estar loca de remate.

**Porque dices eso?-**

**Yo lo sabía, yo sabía que te cansarías de mí, de mi intensidad, yo sé que no soy como una de esas modelos de calendario…**

**Para, para Rachel de que hablas-** tuve que interrumpirla porque ella no tendría altura pero no tenía absolutamente nada que envidiarles a esas mujeres de calendario.

**Hace cuanto no me tocas Quinn? Hace cuanto no me dices algo bonito-** golpe bajo, si lo dije anteriormente 4 meses que no tenemos sexo, pero siempre dijo que primero su carrera y vamos tengo 35 años no 20 ni 25 para andar correteándola como en su momento.

Agache mi cabeza y antes de que pudiera decir algo ella termino de aniquilarme-** hace años que no me miras como lo hacías en el instituto o como cuando nos casamos Quinn, cuando… cuando entraba en la casa tus ojos desprendían fuego, no dudabas en acercarte para poder tocarme-**cierto-** y tus manos sobre mi piel quemaban de tal manera que sentía morir.**

La quede mirando y su respiración estaba visiblemente agitada, su mejillas algo sonrojadas tal vez consciente de lo que había dicho.

**Te extraño Quinn, incluso cuando duermes a mi lado cada noche te extraño-** demonios era la peor esposa de todo el mundo.

Di un paso hacia adelante, intentando aclarar mis pensamientos, ella extrañaba a la Quinn de antes, la que la convencía de escaparse de clase para tener sexo en el cubículo del baño.

**Dios Quinn incluso extraño cuando nos escapaba…**

Nada, la calle con un beso voraz pegándola a mi cuerpo con necesidad, que sintiera el fuego recorrer mi cuerpo, quería sexo se lo iba a dar, cada día y cada noche si fuera necesario, extrañaba a mi cuerpo? se lo iba dar pero primero iba hacer que perdiera la cordura, iba hacerla desvariar de tal manera que ni de sus hijas se iba a acordar.

**Que extrañas Rachel? dime y te lo devolveré con creces- **susurre en sus labios para terminar mordiéndolos.

Gimió en mi boca inundada de deseo-** te quiero a ti-** balbuceo

**No-**exclame-** dime que deseas, dime que es lo que quieres-** exigí algo brusca y vi sus ojos como dos bolas de fuego.

**Quiero que… que me lo hagas como en el instituto-** me pidió con la voz cargada de deseo.

Y me deje caer de rodillas delante de ella-** estás segura que quieres eso?-**le pregunte mientras intentaba subir por sus piernas aquella apretada falda-** maldición Rachel no había una falda más apretada-** gruñí hasta que en el costado derecho vi un delicado tajo, chau falda, lleve mis manos a la decorativa abertura y tira de ella con todas mis fuerzas.

**Oh dios-**clamo embargada de deseo y calor.

**Sabes, podría romper esto también-** murmure mordiendo sus piernas mientras mis manos jugaban con su ropa interior de encaje negra-** pero son tan pequeñas que sólo las moveré a un lado…como en el instituto.**

Estaba tan excitada que podía olerla y eso me volvía loca era condenadamente sensual, lamí su muslo hacia arriba hasta que llegue a su palpitante y deseado clítoris, como extrañaba esto dios, una delicia no, un manjar para mi lengua.

La sentí temblar, sus piernas temblaban y lo mejor era que no tenía nada detrás suyo para agarrarse, con mis codos abrí sus piernas y sentí como hundía sus dedos en mi pelo con fuerza e incluso un poco de dolor, su cuerpo se inclino hacía adelante, estaba loca si pensaba que iba a dejar que llegara al orgasmo así tan rápido.

**Extrañabas esto verdad- **provoqué alejándome un poco de su cuerpo.

**Dios si Quinn…**

**Dime que es lo que más extrañabas-** le pedí con voz grave mientras la punta de mi lengua jugueteaba por encima de su clítoris.-** mis dedos?-** pregunte y entre en ella sin aviso, el grito que salió de su boca bien podría suponerse que era digna de una película condicionada y me encantaba-** o mi lengua?-** cuestione saliendo de ella para volver a entrar pero con mi lengua, estaba tan caliente que no todavía no sé cómo no se había desplomado en el piso.- **dime-** exigí en un gruñido.

**Tu cuerpo, tu calor, tu humedad-** contesto entre espasmos del inminente orgasmo que estaba por llegar.

Me desabroche el pantalón mientras mi rostro seguía hundido en ella, trate de bajarlo todo lo que pude pero estando arrodillada era casi imposible, sintió mi forcejeo y con decisión saco mi cabeza de entre sus piernas. Me beso con decisión pasando su lengua caliente por mis labios bañados en su esencia y empujo mis hombros hacia atrás.

**Crees que te voy a dejar tener todo el control-**sus ojos ya no eran chocolate, era de un negro intenso llenos de deseo, dios eso solo indicaba que hoy no dormiríamos.

**No querías a la Quinn del instituto…**

**Creo que te olvidas quien era la que se metía en tu falda en los baños del instituto-** jodida buscona, era una provocadora, me saco los zapatos y de un tirón se deshizo de mis pantalones y mi ropa interior. Subió por mis piernas mientras me las arañaba y mi cuerpo se estremecía, maldito cuerpo delatador.

Gruñí cuando paso un dedo por mi intimidad y se la llevó a su boca como si fuera helado. Esos labios carnosos eran mi maldita perdición-** vamos cariño-** susurre meneando mis caderas buscando un poco de liberación.

**Eres tan deliciosa Quinn Fabray, te comería lentamente-** dijo besando mis piernas mientras sus manos desabrochaban mi camisa, odiaba que lo hiciera lento me desesperaba, pero a ella le encantaba jugar conmigo.

**Rachel-** pronuncie metiendo mi mano en su pelo haciendo que me mirara- **vamos cielo, hazlo-** dije levantando nuevamente mis caderas.

Pero no, ella no lo haría, se sentó encima mio se saco su blusa blanca quedándose desnuda para mi, deslizo su mano por entre sus pequeños y deliciosos pechos hasta la unión de nuestros sexos-** estas tan caliente Quinn… que me juego mi carrera que con un leve meneo acabas sin más-** maldita arrogante pensé.

**Haz lo que quieras Rachel-**replique con los dientes apretados mientras mis caderas subían buscando alivio, si yo estaba caliente ella era un infierno, sentada justo arriba mio su humedad se mezclaba con la mía y el calor era simplemente insoportable.

Pero nuevamente no lo hizo, paso su rodilla derecha por detrás de mi pierna izquierda y la levanto hasta sus hombros, maldita pervertida pensé, arrodillándose delante de mí, apretó su sexo con el mío en un perfecto ángulo.

**Estos son los beneficios de que hayas sido animadora-** dijo mientras movía sus caderas contra las mías, empezó a moverse de manera frenética mientras dejaba húmedos besos en la pierna que tenía su hombro, hasta que recordé que ero yo la que tenía que darle placer a ella.

Baje la pierna de su hombro y volví a sentarla arriba mio haciendo que me rodeara con sus piernas mi cintura, sabia de sobra que le encantaba cuando lo hacíamos así-** agárrate fuerte- **pedí, lleve dos dedos a su boca para provocarla y los llevé hacia el punto justo de nuestra conexión, no porque hiciera falta más humedad, solo para alimentar mas el deseo y la parte morbosa que las dos teníamos.

Me incline levemente hacia atrás sosteniéndome con las palmas de mi manos y empecé a moverme, rápido y fuerte hacia arriba y hacia abajo, pronto solo los gemidos devastadores de las dos inundaron mi despacho, el calor nos envolvió y el sudor se hizo presente en nuestros cuerpos.

En algún momento Rachel cayó sobre mi pecho jadeante y húmeda, con una sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro, mi corazón latía de forma desenfrenada contra su pecho.

**Te amo- ** escuche que dijo antes que el sueño producto del cansancio la venciera, mire la hora 17:30, de acuerdo Beth se encargaría que mi Lulú se tomara su leche con cereales.

Mi Lulú era el producto del amor que nos teníamos, mi Lulú era una pequeña Rachel Berry en potencia, era un pequeño clon del amor de mi vida, de ahí mi debilidad, así como Rachel se desvivía por Beth.

Éramos una familia como cualquier otra, con la diferencia que vivíamos con una diva exigente de Broadway, que buscaba que nuestros encuentros fueran únicos y desbordantes.


	2. Chapter 2 Beth

Beth

En este preciso momento acabo de entrar a mi hogar, después de un día larguísimo en el que Darren el director de Wicked no se decidía por cual de todas las fotos (que no eran tantas porque yo me encargue de seleccionar las mejores) iba a elegir para su preciada marquesina, mi trabajo ya había terminado pero el insistió en que necesitaba una mirada "experta" y sabiendo que mi mujer en su momento protagonizó dicha obra no esperaba menos que mi mejor opinión. Así fue 6 horas después llego alrededor de la medianoche a mi hogar y que me encuentro? Si a mis tres hermosas mujeres dormidas en el enorme sofá del salón, con una película que ni Beth ni Lulú y por supuesto ni Rachel se cansan de ver.

Nemo, todo empezó hace muchísimos años cuando todavía mantenía mi juventud intacta, un fin de semana en el que Judy, mi madre, me había dejado sola con Beth que sólo tenía 2 años.

Yo estaba a punto de terminar el instituto, Rachel ya para ese entonces era mi novia de manera oficial, ya estábamos entregadas a esta loca historia de amor que decidimos empezar a vivir.

Estaba todo bien, Beth en su corralito de bebé con sus juguetes y yo a su lado en el piso rompiéndome la cabeza para terminar unos horribles ejercicios de álgebra, hasta que mi niña empezó a llorar. Me levante tranquila para cargarla y cantarle suavemente mientras la mecía entre mis brazos, pero su temperatura comenzó a subir, lo note enseguida y no pude evitar alarmarme.

Mi niña, mi cielo mi cosa perfecta estaba levantando temperatura y yo, yo me había bloqueado, abrí todas las ventanas para que el frío de aquel invierno pudiera ayudar a que su cuerpo le bajara el calor, pero no funcionó. Entonces el milagro personificado golpeo mi puerta, corrí con la niña en brazos, como mi maquillaje corrido producto de las lagrimas que me caían por lo inútil que me sentía en aquel momento y abrí la puerta. La sonrisa enorme de Rachel se podía ver incluso a través de su ridícula bufanda de colores que me había obligado a regarle.

Sonrisa que desapareció a penas vio mi deplorable estado, sin saludarme siquiera, me quito a Beth de los brazos y corrió escalera arriba no sin antes decir "_**cierra todas las ventanas, esta casa parece el polo norte"**_ lo hice cerré todas las ventanas y subí las calefacción, ella estaba en el baño con Beth dándole un baño de agua caliente.

**Como abres puertas y ventanas con el clima así Quinn, en que pensabas?-** me recriminó a penas pise el cuarto de baño.-** y lo peor es que ni siquiera estas abrigada, vas a terminar como Beth.-** agrego mientras comprobaba la temperatura de la niña con su mano.

**Yo no me enfermo Rachel no seas tan intensa.-**replique con mis típicos aires de superioridad.

**Intensa? Intensa me dices? Cuando no fuiste capaz de ponerle siquiera un paño húmedo en la frente de mi niña?-**como amaba que se pusiera en el papel de madre, era algo que sencillamente me enamoraba aún más de ella.

Baje la mirada apenada ante aquella acusación, era la primera vez que Beth se enfermaba y entre en pánico.

**Yo… yo no…yo no supe qué hacer, me asuste Beth nunca se enfermo.-** respondí entre dientes.

**Anda dame la toalla, le hare un sopa de pollo.-**la mire con una ceja en alto, había dicho sopa de pollo?-**si necesita fuerzas, seguro y es una de esas fiebres que hacen que pegue un estirón.- **estirón? De crecer? No,no, no Beth no va a crecer se va a quedar pequeña como Peter Pan por siempre.- **Quinn tiene que crecer no va ser pequeña por siempre.-** yo seguía sin hablar, sin emitir sonidos pero ella nunca necesito que yo hablara para que supiera que era lo que estaba pasando por mi cabeza.-** oh por dios.-** exclamo llevando una mano a su boca con Beth ya envuelta en su toalla verde de campanita.-** quieres que sea como Peter Pan verdad?-** se los dije, ella lo sabía todo, incluso comencé a pensar que tenías poderes o algo así.

Una vez hubo terminado la sopa la llevo al cuarto donde Beth se encontraba dormida sobre mi pecho con su manita en mi mentón, no sé porque pero siempre se dormía así con su mano en mi mentón.

Para cuando Rachel llegó con un tazón enorme de color azul que desprendía un delicioso aroma a pollo mi glotonsita comenzó a despertar.

**Creo que tiene hambre.-** espeto Rachel mientras se sentaba en la cama revolviendo ese caldo mágico.

**Creo que yo también.-** susurre relamiendo mis labios mientras sentaba a mi niña en mis piernas.

**Tú siempre tienes hambre Quinn.-**sonreí porque era cierto, yo siempre vivía con hambre y le decía glotonsita a mi princesa que cara dura.

Ver a Rachel en esa postura de madre, dándole de comer a Beth sin que nada ni nadie quitara su atención de la pequeña rubiecita que tenía en mis piernas me llenaba el alma, me hacía sentir viva por dentro, en ese momento todo lo que ya pensaba sobre mi futuro con ella se reafirmo, y si tenía casi 18 años y sabía que la mujer que tenía en frente era la indicada. Una locura eh!

**Llevaré esto abajo, porque no la acuestas mientras traigo nuestra cena.-**indico antes de abandonar mi habitación, la cuna de Beth estaba en mi habitación porque no podía dormirme si no la veía y verificaba que estaba bien.

Cuando Rachel volvió en sus manos tenía dos magnificas cajitas blancas de comida china, amaba a esta mujer.

Se acerco a mí y me beso suavemente pero inmediatamente sentí su mano en mi frente, la otra en el cuello y no porque quisiera algo más que un beso, si no porque me estaba inspeccionando.

**Quinn a la ducha ya!-**exclamo señalando el cuarto de baño y yo fruncí el ceño.-**tienes fiebre Fabray a la ducha anda.-**ordeno, yo fiebre? Seguro y me quería ver desnuda así que me levante pero al hacerlo sentí que todo me daba vueltas y si no fuera por Rachel hubiese caído de cara al piso.-**no que no te enfermabas?-**

**No estoy enferma solo… fue un mareo.-** dije tratando de sonar convincente pero mi cuerpo no estaba por la labor, camine al baño tambaleándome, sabiendo que Rachel seguía detrás mio por cualquier cosa.

Me saque la ropa como pude y me metí debajo del potente chorro de agua caliente cuando escuche como la puerta se abría.

**Como te sientes? Quieres que llame al médico?-**me pregunto con el tono de voz algo preocupado.

**Estoy bien, porque no…**el llanto de Beth interrumpió lo que estaba por decir.

Cuando salí de la ducha me encontré con que Rachel me había dejado la ropa de dormir encima de váter, les dije que la amo con locura? Me cambie con tranquilidad sintiendo los típicos escalofríos que produce el simple hecho de sentirse enfermo y que la fiebre invada tu cuerpo.

Una vez en mi habitación me encontré con una imagen que no sería la última que vería con el correr del tiempo, pero que aquella primera vez fue la que me estrujo el corazón e hizo que una lágrima del más puro amor cayera de uno de mis ojos.

Ahí en mi cama Rachel se encontraba de costado mientras Beth apretaba tiernamente su nariz e intentaba decir un "_mami Rach"_ con esa particular forma de hablar que tienen las criaturas de 2 años, medio balbuceo y medio arrastrando las palabras.

**Las amo.-** musite sentándome en la cama perdiéndome en los ojos de la hermosa mujer que tenía enfrente mío.- **son las dos mujeres más importantes de mi vida.-** ahí en esa habitación de Lima abrí mi corazón para nunca más volver a cerrarlo ante Rachel Berry.-** veamos una película para dormir.-** sugerí y como si estuvieran conectadas tanto a Beth que conocía a la perfección la palabra "película" como a Rachel le brillaron los ojos.-** Que vemos?-**

Era complicado, Rachel seguro querría ver algún musical y Beth seguro que Peter Pan. Rachel se acerco a la pequeña videoteca que tenía en mi habitación con nuestra niña en brazos y sacaron conjuntamente una película, se miraron cómplices y me entregaron la cajita que contenía dicha película para volver a acomodarse en la cama.

**Están seguras de su decisión? Podemos ver otra cosa no me molesta.-** pero ninguna me respondió bueno la niña seria poco probable que lo hiciera pero Rachel, estaba ocupada jugando con los palitos chinos haciendo reír a Beth y porque realmente quería ver "Buscando a Nemo".

Nos vimos la película entera, yo me sentía un poco mejor y Beth dormía como un angelito entre medio de las dos, con una mano en mi mentón y la otra en la nariz de Rachel, yo no podría dormir de esa forma nunca pero bueno cada uno con sus manías no?

Al pasar los años y cada vez que alguna enfermaba buscábamos un lugar cómodo donde acostarnos y ver Buscando a Nemo, hasta que alguna se quedaba dormida.

Entonces llegar y ver como las tres dormían una encima de la otra, primero me hizo sonreír, segundo me hizo preocupar, estaría mi Lulú enferma? Sería Beth y por eso se encontraba así de apagada estos últimos días?

Lulú se encontraba encima de Rachel mordiendo el pelo de su madre y Beth estaba abrazada a sus piernas, con sigilo saque mi cámara del bolso para guardarme por siempre esta imagen. Una vez cometido mi delito, me acerque a Beth, sería más fácil desprender a ella que a Lulú que seguro y termina durmiendo entre nosotras, así y pasan otros 4 meses!

Cuando desperté a Beth y esta fijo sus ojos en mí, supe de inmediato que era ella por quién habían visto esa película. No alcance a decir ni preguntar nada que ya la tenía colgada en mi cuello.

**Mamá!-**exclamó pegándose a mí y despertando a Lulú junto con Rachel que se mantuvieron en silencio mirando nuestra interacción.

**Como ven nuestra película sin mi? Que es lo que pasa cariño.-**Rachel abrazó a Lulú y Beth escondió su cabeza en mi cuello buscando protegerse.

**Hen… Henry es un cabeza…cabeza hueca.-** espeto Lulú cruzada de brazos y yo fruncí el ceño, Henry era mi asistente de iluminación 6 años mayor que Beth.

**Porque Henry es un cabeza hueca?-** pregunte acariciando el largo y ondulado pelo de mi hija pero mi mirada iba a mi mujer.

**Beth cariño.-** susurro Rachel.

**No mami no quiero volver a repetir la historia cuéntasela tú.-** pidió aún con su rostro en mi cuello, en 19 años nunca pensé que llegaría el momento que vería a mi niña llorar por un hombre.

**A Beth le gusta Henry, pero este no corresponde los sentimientos de nuestra hija, porque 1) es mayor, 2) tiene novio, si es gay, y 3) primero esta su trabajo.-** para ser Rachel fue una breve pero concisa explicación.

**Beth cariño mírame por favor.-** murmure a su oído dejándole un suave beso en su cabeza, ella lentamente saco su rostro de su escondite y con lagrimas en los ojos me miro, nunca supe lo que es que te rechacen, pero sea como fuera iba arreglar ese dolor en el corazón de mi hija.-**no lo podemos culpar, tiene 3 argumentos muy sólidos, sobre todo el temita de que es gay.-**

**Lo sé, lo sé y no me molesta que me haya rechazado, me molesta que nunca tengo suerte con los chicos, o son unos idiotas que se acercan porque mis madres son famosas, o son aún más idiotas porque piensan que porque ustedes son mis madres y se hacen mis novios tienen la vida solucionada.- **esa cualidad de hablar sin parar y entre lagrimas era digna de su otra madre.

**Yo no quielo nenes.-**agregó Lulú aún cruzada de brazos. Las tres la miramos enseguida cuestionándola con la mirada.-**los nenes son unos idio… son tontos! Y suc…sucios, yo no quielo nenes.-**

**Ah salido a ti.- **me acuso Rachel con una sonrisa divertida haciendo que Beth se eche a reír en el sofá.

**Usted señorita solo tiene que tener ojos para mi.-** reproche agarrando a mi pequeña en brazos que no tardo en abrazarme y llenarme de besos.

**Mis ojos y mis besos y mis son… sonlliiiisas.-**me la como a besos lo juro es hermosa.

**Mami es mía.-**amaba esos celos de Rachel, eran idiotas pero me encantaban.-** pero te la presto.-**

Beth se acerco a Rachel para abrazarla y apoyar su cabeza en el hombro de mi esposa.

**Y mamá es mía, una rubia con una morena lo justo es justo.-** bromeo Beth abrazando de manera posesiva a Rachel y Lulú ni lerda ni perezosa giro su cuerpo para lanzarse a los brazos de su otra madre.

**No! Mamá mía y mami taam…también.-** estiro su mano hacía mi para acercarme a ellas y entonces Beth me agarro de la cintura haciéndome caer del otro lado del sofá.

**Pelea rubias contra morenas.-**exclamo Beth y lanzo un cojín hacia Rach, de esa manera "evadimos" una conversación importante, mediante un juego que dejo a nuestra hijas exhaustas en menos de 20 minutos.

Lulú dormía plácidamente encima de Beth con su mano el mentón de su hermana, cosas de familia eh? Mientras Rachel y yo correteábamos descalzas a nuestra habitación.

**Te dije cuanto te amo hoy?- **pregunte en un susurro en el oído de Rachel.

**Mmm, creo que no… pero no sé si quiero escucharlo.-** respondió mordiéndose el labio.- **o no con palabras por lo menos.-**agrego segundo después.

**Y como quiere que se lo demuestre señora Fabray?-**amaba llamarla por mi apellido, me hacía sentir que me pertenecía.

**Porque no con los sentidos.-** contesto llevando uno de mis dedos a su boca, si después de tantos años ella sabía cómo hacer para que la llama de nuestro amor no se apagara.

Llevaba puesto un short negro y una camisa blanca estilo beisbolera con mangas azules, parecía de 25 otra vez y no de 35… mientras que yo llevaba un vestido que iba de gris al negro y una cacheta blanca que ya se había encargado de quitar.

**No sé cómo haces para que tus piernas sigan así de hermosas, así de tentadoras.- **musite mientras deslizaba su short.

**No sé como haces para mantener este trasero intacto después de tantos años.-** espeto llevando sus manos por debajo del vestido para acariciar aquella parte de mi cuerpo que tanto le gustaba.

Desde lo que paso en mi despacho volvimos a hacer el amor todos los días… que podíamos porque Lulú era como un pequeño detector de calor, cada vez que su madre y yo estábamos a punto de hacer algo ella… ella nos interrumpía mágicamente.

**Sabes cuál de todos los sentidos me gusta combinar?-** me pregunto lamiendo lentamente mi oído, deshaciéndose por completo de mi vestido molesto.

Ni siquiera conteste, solo negué y tragué fuertemente, Rachel era intensa en todos los planos de su vida, nunca hacia algo a medias, lo daba siempre todo y lo demostraba día a día con cada cosa que hacía.

**El tacto es mi favorito pero…**

**Pero qué?-**pregunte desesperada sintiendo como sus manos surcaban mi cintura para subir con una lentitud desesperante a mis pechos.

**Cuando el simple tacto se transforma en sonido… es algo celestial para mi cuerpo-**respondió apretando mis pechos a la vez que me empujaba a la cama, ahí en ropa interior pude ver como sus ojos desprendían fuego, y juro por dios que esa noche ardería en el mismo infierno, uno personal, uno donde no me arrepentiría de quemarme.

Se saco su camiseta y quedo solo con una pequeñísima prenda interior de color blanca que resaltaba ante su bronceado natural, amaba su piel sobre todo cuando llevaba algo blanco encima que no era precisamente yo.

Se sentó sobre mis piernas, tiró su pelo hacia un lado y me beso con urgencia como desesperada, inmediatamente sentí sus manos en mi espalda buscando el broche de mi sujetador para tirarlo por algún rincón de nuestra habitación.

**Recuerdas la primera vez que lo hicimos en casa de mis padres?-** me pregunto en un susurro a la vez que dejaba un sendero de besos de mi cuello al hombro y hacia el otro lado.

**Hmmm-** balbucee, esa vez fue indescriptible, los padres de Rachel habían salido al supermercado y jugando Rachel se subió a mis piernas, solo para demostrar que tenía más fuerza que yo, cosa que es imposible.

La cuestión es que entre forcejeo y forcejeo su falda diminuta se su subió aún más y la tentación pudo conmigo, llevé mis manos a su bien formado trasero y se lo acaricie descaradamente, ya lo habíamos hecho pero solo una vez, en mi casa. Después solo no dedicábamos a besarnos por horas conscientes de que no teníamos tiempo y de que alguien nos podía encontrar así que tratábamos de no "provocarnos" demasiado. Creo que esa tarde se nos fue la mano.

Seguí masajeando de manera suave toda su piel, desde su trasero hasta sus piernas mientras ella seguía besándome cada vez con más intensidad, Rachel besa como canta, con esa misma pasión, con las mismas ganas con entrega. Pero hay algo que me vuelve loca y hace que pierda el norte, me succiona con fuerza la lengua haciendo temblar cada partícula de mi cuerpo, como si chocaran entre sí y se prendieran fuego.

Y fue lo que hizo por primera vez en nuestra relación y fue lo que detono que en el siguiente minuto mis manos se deslizaran por su intimidad buscando apagar un fuego que le estaba contagiando sin dudas, sus caderas se movían erráticas ante el movimiento de mis manos y entre beso y beso nuestros gemidos eran cada vez más fuerte.

"_rápido"_ dijo pero no apurándome por si llegaran los Berry´s no, era un rápido de que no aguanto más, _"tócame"_ pedí desesperada, habían pasado menos de 10 minutos y en una posición algo incomoda pero muy intima las dos alcanzamos un glorioso orgasmo, el segundo de nuestras vidas, el segundo de nuestra historia de amor, pero sin duda no el último.

Y esa noche, con nuestras hijas dormidas en el sofá del salón sería así de intenso y apremiante, pero sin duda no tardaría 10 minutos, ni 20… después de tantos años hacer el amor con Rachel Berry era mágico y lo que más disfrutaba era la intensa jornada en la que nos embarcábamos.

Nada como volver a casa, con mis mujeres, con el amor de mi vida y demostrárselo con los sentidos.

* * *

><p><strong>NA "Dime lo que quieres" se convertirá en un "Five-shot". espero que lo disfruten. ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

Sorpresa?

Era un sábado normal, Rachel había salido junto con Beth mientras Lulú y yo nos encargábamos de la casa, una rubia para una morena, así eran repartidas las hijas en los días en lo que tocaba hacer nada.

Eran casi las 11 am cuando después de acomodar el living y mi habitación me acerqué a la de mi pequeño demonio para ver que hacía y vaya sorpresa.

**Lulú que estás haciendo?-**pregunté, llevaba 20 minutos reloj apoyada en el marco de la puerta viendo como mi pequeña no se decidía en hacer la cama.

**Mi sabana no vuela-** suspiro tirándose en la cama como dándose por vencida.

**Tu sabana no vuela?** **pero las sabanas no vuelan cariño-**musite despreocupada acercándome a ella con sigilo, no se olviden que tenía la sangre de Rachel Berry por sus venas.

**Sí, sí vuelan, mamá la hace volar-**reprocho sacando la cabeza debajo de la almohada, con su ceño fruncido, idéntica a mi morena.

**Pero… con mamá vuelan porque es una bruja-** y su rostro fue un poema, bueno con un poco de temor también-**pero la tengo enamorada… por eso es buena-**agregué con un guiño de ojo, se entera Rachel y saben quién pasa 4 meses más sin sexo?

**Y ella te enseño… te enseño como hace… como hacer volar la sabana?-** me pregunto un poco esperanzada, yo le sonreí y agarre una de sus manos para sacarla de la cama.

**Por supuesto-** respondí regalándole un tranquilizador guiño de ojos.

**Y-** agacho su cabeza producto de la timidez-** me enseñas?- **me pidió pronunciando su labio inferior y con un brillo particular en sus ojos.

**Pero no le tienes que contar nada a mamá que sabes su secreto de acuerdo?-** ella solo asintió con su cabeza y con sus manitas detrás de su espalda.- **Mira tienes que agarrar los extremos-** comencé con la explicación mientras sus ojos no perdían detalle de lo que mis manos hacían.-**una vez bien sujetados, tiras hacia arriba con fuerza, soplas-**y no pude evitar sonreír cuando torcio un poco el gesto al ver que era lo que le estaba faltando.-**y bajas suavemente las manos entonces…**

**Mami no te salió-** me recriminó de inmediato cuando la sabana simplemente cayó sobre la cama.

**Es que mami no sabe le truco final-**si Rachel Berry estaba mirando todo y yo solo quería tirarme por la ventana, se acercó me palmeo el hombro, como diciendo buen intento, o tal vez, luego te reviento quien sabe-** esto es así-** pronuncio con tal suavidad que Lulú y yo quedamos encantadas-** el secreto está en la muñeca, en la fuerza pero sobre todo en la suavidad-** no sé porque pero su explicación me estaba poniendo a mil, así que me acerque a ella y la abrace por detrás poniendo mis manos en su estomago.-**pon tus manos sobre las mías Quinn-**me pidió sin perder esa suavidad que me estaba hipnotizando.

Me acerqué un poco más hasta pegar mi pecho a su espalda y deje caer mi mentón en su hombro perdida en su perfume, pero no el que compra habitualmente, si no el de su piel, Rachel olía a vainilla con toques de ámbar.

**Lulú ponte debajo de la sabana y tu-**miro por arriba de su hombro rozando su nariz con mi mejilla-**déjate guiar por mis manos- **indico, una estupidez, si no necesitaba ni pedirlo siempre lo hacía, de acuerdo no venía al caso.

No sé como lo hizo pero entrelazo sus dedos con los míos mientras agarraba la sabana, llevo sus manos hacia arriba de tal manera que me perdí en el movimiento, y cuando me di cuenta, ese pequeño trozo de tela estaba levitando encima de mi pequeña princesa, fue un movimiento certero y la sabana quedo suspendida en el aire, como si el viento la hubiese embolsado, como… no lo sé, que la jodida sabana quedo en el aire y Lulú reía a carcajadas cuando dicha sabana cayó sobre su cuerpecito.

**Eres maravillosa-**balbucee y volví mis manos a su vientre, ella dejó caer su cabeza a mi hombro y beso mi mejilla.

**Tuve una hermosa asistente, no me puedo quejar-**musito acariciando mis manos.

**Mamá, si le digo a Stacy que mara…maravillosa, ella me dala… me dará un beso también?-** Y quién demonios es Stacy? Y lo más importante porque mi pequeña piensa que es maravillosa.

**Tranquila cielo- **susurró Rachel-**todavía es pequeña… pero Stacy es… rubia-**agregó y yo me tensé, lo juro que lo hice, no porque fuera una niña y rubia, que eso solo aclaraba un poco más que llevaba los genes de mi mujer, pero Lulú no tenía que crecer jamás de los jamases .

**Basta de pensar que no va a crecer-** musito Rachel con una risilla divertida, mientras hablaba con Lulú sobre esa tal Stacy. Yo no respondí, solo di media vuelta y llame a Beth.

**Beth… Bethany Fabray-Berry-** grite y en seguida la cabeza de mi hija un tanto despeinada salía de su habitación, con el ceño fruncido y los labios rojos, reprochándome con la mirada porque estaba gritando su nombre de esa manera.-** Tú conoces a Stacy?-**pregunte rápidamente, y su expresión se suavizo.

**La compañerita de Penelope-**afirmo, Beth no le decía Lulú, decía que si le habíamos puesto un nombre había que respetarlo.

**Si la misma… ella piensa que Stacy es maravillosa-** le comente pasando mi mano por mi pelo-**porque estas tan desarreglada?- **cuestione dándome cuenta que su ropa también estaba un poco fuera de su lugar.

Ella solo miro hacia otro lado, mordió su labio y yo enseguida supe que en su habitación había alguien.

**Beth?-**susurre.

**Yo… este… mami…**

**Quien está en tu habitación?-**e inmediatamente lleve mi mano al picaporte de su puerta.

**Lo puedo explicar-** susurró con su mano en mi hombro a la vez que Rachel se acercaba con Lulú en su espalda.

La mire y vi como sus ojos me suplicaban que no dijera nada, por Rachel, pero mi morena no era tonta, y Beth era su debilidad.

**Está todo bien?-**pregunto Rachel llegando con Lulú y nos miro a ambas.

**Si-** respondimos a la vez.

Ella achico sus ojos, me miro a los ojos y luego a Beth para comenzar a caminar.-**Dile a Danielle si va a besarte que no use rojo en los labios o que use uno que no te deje manchas en la ropa-**las dos abrimos la boca hasta el piso y no pudimos decir absolutamente nada, yo porque no sabía que hacia Danielle en casa, voy a terminar pensando que mi mujer es bruja de en serio.

**Tiene que ser morena Beth?-** cuestione pero con suavidad.

**Parece que es una buena fórmula-** respondió guiñándome un ojo.

**Bajen a almorzar-**abrí la puerta de su habitación para encontrarme con que Dani estaba viendo una maqueta que tenían que hacer para un trabajo de la Universidad.-** Dani como estas?-** salude con una sonrisa.

**Señora Fabray, bien… y usted?-** esos nervios son geniales, cuando un padre agarra con las "manos en la maza" a su hijo y su bueno pareja.

Hiram nos había agarrado a mí y Rachel en un momento tan delicado, que con solo recordar aquel atroz acontecimiento no puedo evitar sonrojarme.

Hacia unos meses que Rachel y yo éramos oficialmente una pareja, salíamos para todos lados, casi siempre al cine o al parque, tratábamos de no encerrarnos en ninguna casa porque estar dentro de cuatro paredes nos tentaba demasiado a arrancarnos la ropa. Entonces hacíamos planes, citas para conocernos mejor, y no solo corporalmente.

Éramos jóvenes y nos dejábamos llevar demasiado por lo que pedían nuestras hormonas, ojo que nunca nos quejamos, pero lo que sabíamos una de la otra hasta el momento era lo que habíamos aprendido en el instituto, todavía por ese entonces no sabía qué gusto de helado era su favorito, pero porque era invierno.

Habíamos decidido que ir al cine y ver una película antigua sería una buena idea, para estar juntas "encerradas" pero con gente, pero Rachel, ella no se podía quedar quieta ni un segundo, menos si las luces estaban apagadas y la sala estando algo vacía. Me acuerdo que me miro de esa manera que con el calor de sus ojos podía derretir un iceberg, si el Titanic hubiese tenido la suerte de tener a mi Rachel seguro y nunca hubiese sido historia.

Era esa mirada lo suficientemente caliente para hacer temblar cada parte de mi cuerpo, así que sin dudarlo agarre su mano y la senté encima mio. "_sigue mirando la película"_ susurré, amaba que usara esas diminutas faldas aun cuando afuera hacia 4 grados bajo cero. Todo era tan fácil.

Se acomodo entre mis piernas pegando su espalda a mi pecho y mis manos fueron directo a su cintura, mientras mi boca dejaba pequeños pero poco delicados besos en su cuello. Era de suma importancia no hacer ruido porque si no llamaríamos la atención de las escasas personas que estaban ahí. Mis manos bajaron suevamente por sus piernas a la vez que ella no dejaba de mover su cadera, deseosa de que empezara de una vez.

El cuerpo de Rachel estaba entrando en calor rápidamente, y la verdad entre sus movimientos agresivos y mi mano aventurera si no salíamos de ahí en seguida terminaríamos gritando como locas.

Así que sin dudarlo la pare y me lleve al pasillo oscuro que daba a la salida de los baños,_ una pésima idea, _apoye mi espalda contra la pared e imite la misma posición que teníamos sentadas pero de pie, tire su pelo hacia un costado mientras sentía sus manos en mis muslos y como sus caderas se presionaban cada vez a mí.

Y sin más metí mi mano por debajo de su ropa interior, ni húmeda, ni mojada, estaba derretida y por supuesto no pude evitar que un gruñido saliera de mi boca, el calor de mi cuerpo pedía a gritos que no parara de moverse mientras mi mano la acaricia sin cesar.

"_Quinn"_ susurró con la voz grave llena de deseo.

"_ya… casi"_ balbucee sintiendo como se estremecía y su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar. Era la gloria, Rachel Berry era el premio mayor de la lotería y yo la afortunada que la iba disfrutaba.

Estaba ahí a dos caricias de llegar al objetivo ansiado cuando escuchamos "Rachel… Quinn" maldito Hiram pensé inmediatamente, a la vez que sacaba mi mano de la intimidad de su hija, pero quién viene un martes a la noche a ver una jodida película antigua?

"Rachel al auto…Quinn buenas noches" Hiram se llevo a Rachel y yo me quede ahí en el pasillo NO tan oscuro con el calentón de mi vida, pobre Rachel que estaba incluso peor que yo.

**Que vamos a comer?-** pregunto Lulú desde su sillita, le encantaba estar ahí aunque ya le quedaba un poco chica.

**No lo sé-**conteste levantando los hombros mirando a Rachel, que ya estaba con el ceño fruncido-**vamos cariño tu eres la cocinera oficial de nuestra familia-** agregue con una sonrisa, mientras me acercaba a ella.

**Si… si quieren puedo cocinar yo-** la voz de Dani llamaba la atención de todas y como si fuera la frase clave para comprarse a Rachel esta le sonrió entregándole el delantal de cocinera especial.

**Todo tuyo cariño-** espeto Rachel sentándose al lado de Lulú pero sin dejar de prestar atención a Beth que no sacaba ojo de la silueta de Dani.

**Estas celosa?-** pregunte en un susurro y Rachel casi me mata con la mirada.

**Tiene esa mirada… me hace acordar a ti…**

**Cuando te miraba a ti en el instituto?- **cuestione con una sonrisita rodeándola por la cintura.

**Que son los celos?-**pregunto Lulú mirándonos a ambas y Rachel se sonrojo sintiéndose expuesta, Beth miro a Rachel, Dani siguió cortando verduras o algo y yo sonreí porque por primera vez no había metido la pata, a pesar de que la pregunta la había formulado yo.

Removiéndose en su lugar Rachel contesto-** los celos son… eso que sientes cuando… Mark juega con Stacy-** contesto e inmediatamente Beth y yo la cuestionamos con la mirada, como le daba ese ejemplo a mi pequeña de 5 años.

**Rachel-** recrimine y ella levanto los hombros como si nada.

**Que sucede Penelope?-** pregunto Beth mirando a su hermana que se encontraba con el rostro contrariado.

Lulú estaba con su dedo en la boca, los ojos achinados y esa clara expresión de confusión en su rostro-**yo… tengo celos de Mark-** dijo finalmente después de su largo análisis. Rachel se echo a reír, yo gruñí por lo bajo y Dani negaba con su cabeza divertida de toda la situación.

**Que pasa Beth?-** pregunte al ver que seguía mirando fijamente a Lulú.

**Yo… a su edad… yo nunca tuve claro que quería, ni aun lo tengo-**contesto en un susurro, y Rachel me miro y Lulú y por supuesto Dani. Qué hacían mirándome a mí? Si la que había hablado era Beth.

**Cariño, estas estudiando lo que querías, te graduaste con las mejores notas…**

**No hablo de eso… no hablo… es que-** y miro a Dani, justamente de la misma manera que yo miraba y sigo mirando a Rachel-** pensé que sería un cliché, que no por tener dos madres tenía que yo también ser…**

**Beth cariño-** pronuncio Rachel, gracias a dios está en mi vida esta mujer-** uno no puede elegir de quien se enamora… simplemente pasa, y lejos quedan las etiquetas.-**

**Yo no quería decepcionarlas… yo lo intente, yo no quería sentir esto… pero-** y nuevamente volvió a mirar aquella morena de ojos celestes, que estaba siendo invadida por un sonrojo monumental.

**Beth-**susurré, porque esto era algo que me tocaba de cerca, Dani era su Rachel estaba en sus ojos claramente.-** yo tampoco quise sentir esto, pero sin embargo fue lo mejor que me paso, y mira que no me ha ido nada mal, te tengo a ti, a Lulú y al amor de mi vida-** termine mirando a cada una de las personas que nombre con una sonrisa en el rostro. - **que te hayas enamorado de una chica no va a decepcionarnos.-** asegure acercándome a ella para darle un abrazo.

Cuando me di cuenta, Rachel la estaba abrazando del otro lado, Lulú estaba subiéndose a sus piernas y Dani seguía clavada en su lugar, así que la mire y con un pequeño gesto de la cabeza la invite a unirse a ese abrazo familiar, porque al fin y al cabo era eso no?

Era un sábado cualquiera, normal como cualquier otro en la casa de una reconocida actriz de Broadway y una fotógrafa famosa de Nueva York, con sus hijas que descubrían la vida y sus distintos matices. Éramos una familia normal de Nueva York en un sábado común.

* * *

><p>Hola...<p>

Estén atentas... el 10 de junio se viene una nueva historia..

jasgronn


	4. Chapter 4

Saben qué?

Saben lo que es sorprender año tras año a una diva? Saben lo exigente que puede ser Rachel Barbra Berry el día de NUESTRO aniversario? Y claro, hago énfasis en nuestro, porque ella se olvida de que es mio también, entonces la responsabilidad de tener que hacer algo romántico o elaborar junto a mis hijas algo que la deje con la boca abierta siempre desde el primer año recae en mi, en mi pobre persona, pero saben una cosa? Al final del día, después de haberme regalado cientos de sonrisas y besos, juntos a sus abrazos, es mía junto con su cuerpo. Entonces este mini berrinche queda en el olvido, como que nunca existió, porque su felicidad es simplemente lo que mi corazón necesita para latir.

Enamorarse de Rachel fue fácil, basto con escucharla cantar y verla sonreír, para que mi cuerpo entero quisiera tirarse encima de ella, después claro llegaron los miedos, y todas esas cosas que le hacía para alejarla, para hacerla menos irresistible, claro que ninguna funciono, porque más la lastimaba y ofendía frente a todo el instituto y más quería correr para abrazarla, para pedirle perdón.

Pero si algo me demostraba ella, era que justamente no eran mis abrazos los que necesitaba, ni de mis atenciones, porque tal vez de lejos parecía que intentaba ser mi amiga, pero Rachel era así, siempre y con todo el mundo, desprendía bondad, siempre supo perdonar hasta lo imperdonable, por supuesto se equivocó, como cuando contó que mi Beth no era de Finn, y ya sabemos que me hizo un favor, que todo termino de manera positiva, con la balanza inclinada a mi favor, creo que el karma obro de manera rápida conmigo, y me hizo sufrir de manera intensa para luego regalarme a Rachel.

Fue difícil, porque luego de nuestro primer beso, ella huyo de mi… tal vez fue porque pensaba que era una broma de mal gusto, que podía esperarse de mí al fin y cabo no? La cuestión fue que Rachel huyo y cada vez que nos veíamos en los pasillos del instituto simplemente daba vuelta hacia otro lado. Pero, lo peor de eso fue que dejo de sonreír, se alejo de Finn, se alejo del glee club y eso… eso no lo podía permitir.

Fue una mañana de sábado, habían pasado 13 días exactamente desde que la había besado en el baño, luego de los granizados que le había mandado a tirar, desde ahí Rachel había cambiado pero yo, estaba segura que la quería en mi vida. Entonces con la determinación suficiente me dirigí a su casa.

Con los nervios a flor de piel, recuerdo que cada metro que me acercaba a la casa de los Berry, mi corazón quería salirse de mi pecho, quería huir lejos de mí, que me sudaban las manos de manera espantosa, y que las rodillas me temblaban como si fuera víctima de algún tipo de ataque.

Qué se suponía que debía decirle, hey Rach… me gustas? Algo completamente sin sentido verdad? Uno no besa a alguien que no le gusta, a menos que este influenciado por el alcohol y entonces eso se convierte en una estupidez, el punto es que, ahí estaba yo, parada en la puerta blanca de la casa de la mismita Rachel Berry, con un vestido de otoño y el pelo suelto por debajo de los hombros.

Quizás estuve alrededor de 20 minutos con el puño cerrado a punto de golpear, hasta que escuche risas desde la parte trasera de la casa, la inigualable risa de Rachel, que reía por algo que desconocía, hasta ese momento, que decidí espiar que era lo que la hacía reír de esa manera.

Era sábado, de otoño, uno cualquiera, con una brisa sueva pero con un sol que lo hacía parecer a una tarde de verano. Me acerque lo mas que pude y entonces, la vi tomando sol, junto con sus padres, en apariencias estaban haciendo enojar al que más tarde me enteraría sería Leroy, cuanto había extrañado esa sonrisa junto con su particular sonido, porque podrán decir que cuando Rachel se ríe parece que fuera como gallina degollada, pero para mí es uno de los sonidos más hermosos que existen en este mundo, (y las de mis hijas) pero claro, como Quinn Fabray nunca tuvo suerte, tuve que tropezar con una rama que salió de uno vaya saber donde, ya saben el universo por esos momento me odiaba.

Así que el maravilloso "crack" de la rama más la casi aparatosa caída de mi persona, me dejaron en evidencias ante la familia Berry, que rápidamente se levantaron para ver de dónde venía el sonido que osaba interrumpir su momento familiar.

**Quinn?-** la sorpresa en su voz fue tal, que solo pude sonreír como una idiota avergonzada, quién me mandaba a mí enamorarme de la Rachel Berry.

**Si, eh… yo venía… por la tarea-** mentí descaradamente, ella se dio cuenta a penas dije "si" y sus padres, en el rojo de mis mejillas.

**Claro, si… me había olvidado-** contesto mirándome con sus intensos ojos marrones.-**Papis, ella es Quinn Fabray, viene hacer la tarea de… ciencia-**y eso es algo que nunca supe, si los Berry le creyeron o no?.-** entonces… será mejor que subamos-** tenía una media sonrisa y el ceño fruncido, algo que al pasar los años empezaría a temer.

Salude a los Berry desde lejos, ni siquiera me dio tiempo a saludarlos apropiadamente que me estaba arrastrando hacia su habitación, escalera arriba y en silencio… saben lo atemorizante que puede ser, estar con Rachel en silencio más de 20 pasos? Si algún día les pasa, sepan que es porque está pensando detalladamente, todo lo que quiere gritarles.

Una vez dentro de su habitación y con la puerta cerrada, se giro, me clavo sus intensos ojos que en esos momentos ya no eran marrones y la sonrisa había quedado en el olvido.

**Mira Rachel…-**

**Mira nada Quinn, quién te piensas que eres… me vives maltratando, y vienes y me besas? Pero es que es tan aburrida tu vida que no sabes cómo molestarme ya- **era un tsunami, el ojo del huracán que arrasaba con todo, y más cuando probablemente tendría razón.-** no voy a dejar que juegues conmigo…**

**Baja la voz Rac…**

**Nadie nos va a escuchar, la habitación es aprueba de sonidos, y no intentes hablar Quinn Fabray… no sé qué es lo que pretendes, pero no creas que me cae bien o me gusta, me has besado… que pretendías?-** yo me quede callada, por ordenes de ella, así que nos quedamos en silencio un buen rato mirándonos fijamente, yo sabía que ella esperaba que dijera algo, pero… cualquier argumento que podría decirle, se me había olvidado por completo, así que… me acerque un paso casi imperceptible.-** habla y no te acerques.**

**Pero has dicho que no le hablara-** me atreví a decir, y por supuesto recibí una mirada letal.

**Mira, Quinn dime que lo que quieres y listo-** y avanzó hacia a mí, un error terrible, en un momento en que yo no sabía que decir, pero sí que hacer.

La agarre de la cintura y a pesar de que hizo fuerza para separarse, la pegue a mi pecho con todas mis fuerzas, _gracias entrenadora por todas las horas de ejercicios_, con su ceño fruncido y tratando de zafarse de mi agarre la bese, otra vez, era lo único que podía hacer, que sintiera con un beso lo que realmente sentía, que supiera que mi cuerpo le pertenecía, que no había nada más en el mundo para mi, que ella.

Entonces dejo de hacer fuerza, dejo de forcejear entre mis brazos para presionar de mi cuello, y hacer de ese segundo beso algo más cálido, más húmedo, más corporal. Porque Rachel Berry besaba como cantaba (lo repito porque es importante hacer énfasis en cuestiones importantísimas), bueno todo lo que hacía Rachel era con una entrega absoluta, y besarla era sentir que el mundo dejaba de existir, que las paredes temblaban, y que el alrededor giraba en un espiral eterno.

Empecé a caminar hacia su cama sin que se diera cuenta y no porque quisiera algo más, si no porque no quería que se escapara fácilmente cuando me separara de sus labios y le dijera que estaba muerta por sus huesos.

Rachel cayó a su cama y sin darle tiempo a pensar caí encima de ella, con una sonrisa tímida en mi rostro, suplicándole con los ojos para que esta vez si me escuchara.

**Me gustas, me gustas desde antes de lo Beth, me muero de amor cuando sonríes, mi alma vibra al escucharte cantar Rachel, y ya no quiero alejarte, ya no quiero tenerte lejos, te quiero en mi vida.-** y volví a besarla, y abrazarla, rodearla con mis brazos para que no se me escapara, porque después de haber hecho y dicho tal cosa, no podría soportar un rechazo.

Entonces sentí sus manos en mi espalda, acariciándome lentamente, sentí como uno de sus pies jugaba con una de mis piernas y como su boca hacia delicias en la mía, entonces, me separe para ver sus ojos, para escuchar lo que me tuviera que decir.

**Entonces… le gusto a Quinn Fabray eh.-** y sonrió ampliamente, tan grande que me intimido y tuve que meter mi rostro en su cuello para que no me viera sonrojada. Solo asentí en su cuello y escuché una suave carcajada junto con sus manos presionando más mi espalda.- **Mirame Quinn-** escuche después de un rato y negué con mi cabeza, realmente se estaba bien ahí, y no quería que se estropeara el momento con algún "yo no siento lo mismo" que rompiera mi corazón. A regañadientes salí de mi escondite y la mire como pude.-**qué pretendes?-**

Que pretendía de qué? Fruncí el ceño y ladee mi cabeza, ella simplemente me acaricio el rostro, leyendo la confusión que presentaban mis ojos.

**Solo a ti.-** fue mi respuesta, no sé si era la respuesta más clara o tal vez un tanto pretensiosa, pero era mi verdad después de todo.

**No crees que es demasiado?-** me cuestiono con una divertida sonrisa.

Suspire con fuerza y apoye las manos en la cama para mirarla mejor.-** déjame conocerte, déjame que te muestre a la verdadera Quinn Fabray.-** yo no sabía qué era lo que pensaba ni lo que sentía, pero creo que el beso que me dio después de eso fue suficiente para empezar lo que tenemos hoy en día.

Y hoy es nuestro aniversario, pero no el de casadas, si no el de noviazgo, porque como se imaginaran, Rachel necesita celebrar cada acontecimiento que haya marcado un antes y un después en nuestra vida.

18 años de noviazgo, eso celebramos hoy, pero después de tanto años, ya no se qué hacer para sorprenderla, me pongo vieja y las ideas se me oxidan. Así que me tire al sillón suspirando fuertemente, Rachel llegaría en 2 horas y yo… no tenía ni idea que hacer para nuestro aniversario.

Una hora después, me di cuenta que mi casa estaba sola, que Lulú no me había abrazado en todo el día, que Beth no había ni asomado su cabeza de su habitación y que ni Rachel me había escrito un mensaje. _Mis mujeres me abandonaron. _

Y es entonces que tocan la puerta con gran ímpetu, me levanto a regañadientes y camino hacia la puerta, no logro abrir ni siquiera dos centímetros la puerta que siento que me tapan la cabeza con algo y que tiran de mis brazos hacia dentro, en mi desesperación lo único que agradecía era que Lulú y Rachel no estaban y rogaba que si Beth estaba en su habitación que no saliera por nada en el mundo. Patalee, intente zafarme miles de veces, gritar era en vano, nuestra casa quedaba en un lugar alejado del centro, donde realmente escasean las casas, pero en vano.

Fue en ese momento que sentí come me sentaban en una cama, y me dejaban sola, con las manos atadas y la cabeza tapada con vaya saber qué. Habrán sido minutos, larguísimos hasta que sentí que volvían abrir la puerta y el sonido de unos tacos llamo mi atención.

**Puede llevarse lo que quiera, pero hágalo rápido… no quiero que mi familia sufra una situación como esta-** espete con la voz un tanto tembloroso, pero no recibí más que silencio, y una mano empezó acariciar mi hombro y bajar por mi brazo hasta mi mano, donde se dedico a jugar con la yema de su dedo sobre mi piel.

El miedo cruzó todo mi cuerpo, como si fuera una espada afilada, respirar era algo completamente difícil cuando sentí que tomaba mis manos y las hacia subir por sus piernas pero sin tocarla demasiado, como si quisiera que la acariciara y no a la vez, me temblaban las rodillas, y un sudor frío recorrió mi espalda cuando sentí sus labios en mis cuellos. Pero…

**Rachel?-** pregunte con la voz elevada, no podría ser… no sería capaz de hacer algo así verdad?

**Shh-** susurro levantando lo que fuera que cubría mi cabeza para besarme suavemente, sí, era Rachel Berry...

**Dios Santo Rachel, como me haces algo así?-** recriminé enseguida, escuche una risilla y como se acomodaba arriba mio besando sin parar mi cuello.-**Sabes no me parece gracioso…**

**Y no quiero que lo sea, quiero sea caliente, no gracioso-** murmuro mientras lamia el lóbulo de mi oreja.-** quiero… Quinn Fabray que te vuelvas loca de placer, lástima que conozcas también mi cuerpo, hubiese sido genial tener sexo contigo sin que supieras que era yo.- ** pero qué clase de pervertida era mi mujer?

**Sácame lo que tengo en la cabeza, me desespera no ver- **pedí pero sin exigirle, entendí que era su manera de celebrar nuestro aniversario de noviazgo. Se rió suavemente sobre mi cuello mientras terminaba de desabrochar mi camisa.

**Lo sé cielo, sé que te encanta mirar.-** se los dije, era una maldita provocadora, odiaba que me conociera tan bien, pero a la vez lo amaba, la amaba a ella a pesar de haberme dado el susto de mi vida.-**te prometo que vas a ver todo, sobre todo porque amo tu cara de pervertida cuando estoy arriba tuyo.-** gruñí porque en realidad en la posición que estaba era lo único que podía hacer, con mis manos atadas en mi espalda, y esta porquería en mi cabeza, me estaba desesperando, quería tocarla, besarla y hacerla temblar hasta que no sintiera sus piernas, pero no podía hacer nada.

Hasta que por fin, cuando termino de besar con dedicación cada uno de mis pechos me saco la bendita "cosa" de mi cabeza, y pude verla… y diooos mio, si antes quería hacerle de todo, ahí sentada arriba mio solo con un porta ligas negro de encaje mis más pervertidas fantasías cobraron vida y supe por su mirada que esa noche sería una larga noche, pero que primero ella se encargaría de hacerme lo que quisiera.

Y así fue, me empujo de los hombros para que cayera en la cama ( sin desatarme las manos) y comenzó a desabrochar mis pantalones para que terminaran en algún lugar de nuestra habitación, beso mis piernas, las araño y subió lentamente hasta mi abdomen, donde una sonrisa maliciosa se le dibujo en el rostro, volvió arañar mis piernas y con su boca fue dejando besos hasta mi ya maltrecho cuello.

**Harás todo lento verdad?-** pero no me contesto, su boca ya estaba con el hueso de mi clavícula y su lengua ocupada en lamerlo una y otra vez, mientras yo me retorcía y suspira desesperada.

Se separó para mirarme mordiéndose el labio inferior y sin más me beso, me beso como si fuera lava caliente, su lengua era invasiva y quemaba de tal manera que mi cuerpo ya estaba empezando a sudar, sentí como sus piernas se pusieron a cada lado de mis caderas a la vez que su mano descendía descaradamente hacia mi intimidad, (era mi mujer podía hacerlo como quisiera) solo basto que me acariciara para sentir su sonrisa en mi boca y que se alejara.

**Quinn cariño… te quiero escuchar gemir y gritar mi nombre tan fuerte que sientas que te duele la garganta.-** musito seria pero cargada de deseo, deseo de darme placer hasta el cansancio.

Y así fue, durante toda la noche, Rachel no tuvo compasión de mis pobres manos que estaban detrás de mi espalda mientras ella se mecía como poseída encima mio, mucho menos cuando se le ocurrió poner mis piernas sobre sus hombros para darme uno de los mejores regalos de la vida, su lengua me conocía tan bien, que era un trámite para Rachel llevarme al cielo y hacerme caer al mismo infierno en segundos.

Me quedaron marcas, sí, marcas, en la cadera, en las costillas, y por supuesto tengo los brazos resentidos, pero ella tiene su sonrisa intacta y la verdad es que yo también. Me desato casi tres horas después, pero era tal el cansancio que teníamos que solo se acurrucó a mi lado, con un _te amo cariño,_ de lo más tierno y se quedo dormida.

En 18 años, en la primera vez que festejamos un aniversario sin que el romanticismo sea protagonista, pero saben qué? Fue tan genial como siempre.


	5. Chapter 5

…A ti.

-**Penélope- **grite en voz baja, lo sé suena ridículo, pero necesitaba que despertara con urgencia. Años atrás cuando solo era Beth quien estaba en nuestras vidas y esta pequeña cosita dormilona no estaba en planes, los días de las madres la pasábamos en la cama desayunando eternamente, mientras Beth se acomodaba entre nosotras disfrutando del día. Pero todo cambio cuando Penélope comenzó a crecer, ella no se despertaba por nada en el mundo algo que sin duda sacó a su madre, si fuera posible podría ponerlas en la misma habitación cerrar con llaves que ellas simplemente dormirían todo el día.

A veces Beth se dirigía a Penélope como Yogui por el oso, ya que estos se la pasan la mitad del año durmiendo y porque simplemente para los ojos de Beth su hermana cuando dormía era adorable.

No obstante, su pereza inmensurable me estaba complicando la mañana de ese domingo, donde lo único que quería era darle una sorpresa a mi mujer por el día de las madres, ella es anti sorpresa en este día en particular, no sé cómo lo hacía pero siempre lograba desbaratar cualquier intento que se me cruzara por la cabeza para darle un regalo digno que no esperara. Ella no me dejaba sorprenderla… casi nunca.

Quite el cabello del rostro de Penélope y besé su mejilla con besos chiquitos y ruidosos, pronunciando un divertido ·taka taka taka· con voz chillona, luego visualice su picara sonrisita.- **Cariño venga despierta, hoy es nuestra posibilidad de sorprender a mami**- le rogué prácticamente para que colaborara, sé que sigue siendo una pequeña, pero es asombrosamente inteligente y el año pasado su madre nos descubrió cuando estábamos horneando una serie de muffins de colores, que serían el desayuno perfecto después de 4 años en lo que los mismos habían desaparecidos. Hacía unos días que veníamos con Beth planeado todo con detalles.

La cuestión era fácil… todas nos olvidaríamos del día que era, Penélope iría a dormir con su madre o simplemente meterse en la cama con ella mientras Beth y yo preparábamos todo en el jardín de invierno, era fácil, dejábamos la carnada mientras preparábamos todo y volvíamos a nuestra vida normal, no habría desayuno pero si un gran almuerzo que se convertiría en una divertida merienda… con suerte.

Sin necesidad de repetir que se despertara, Penélope dio un salto en la cama agarro a Samantha (su muñeca) y arrastró los pies hasta mi habitación, entró con sigilo de no despertar a su preciada madre y cerró la puerta. El paso uno estaba listo.

Salí al pasillo preguntándome porque Beth no se había levantado y rezando porque mi mujer no lo hiciera, nunca lo hacía pero era saber que el domingo era el día de la madre y que su reloj interno funcionara de manera adecuada. Pase por la habitación de Beth y cuando estaba por seguir rumbo hacia la cocina escuché un leve… levísimo gemido, de esos que una madre nunca quisiera escuchar. Mi ceño se frunció por completo y realmente me hubiese encantado poner el grito en el cielo, pero era Beth y era el día de la madre por lo cual no iba a desperdiciar mi única oportunidad al año de sorprender a mi mujer.

Sin embargo mi ser maternal pudo más y no pude evitar tocar la puerta para llamar su atención, luego camine ligero a la cocina, necesitaba una inyección de café con urgencia. Sé lo que son las hormonas adolescentes, pero sé también las veces que tuvimos que reprimir algún tipo de accionar sexual por estar nuestros padres cerca y Beth necesitaba aprender eso. O que lo hiciera en horarios en lo que o primero no estuviéramos o de noche donde todas estábamos haciéndolo, tal vez soy una madre muy permisiva…

**-Lo siento**- escuché de Beth a la vez que se arreglaba el pelo de forma frenética. Danielle estaba detrás ella con un vestido primaveral intacto al igual que su pelo y su maquillaje. Fruncí mi ceño, porque Beth claramente estaba en pijama.

**-¿Cuándo llegaste?-** pregunte en modo madre policía.- **no me molesta que estés aquí Dani, pero no le molestara a tu madre que no estés desayunando con ella un día como este? Si yo fuera tu madre, te puedo asegurar que me dolería mucho si Beth y Lulú no están en un…**

-**Mamá… por favor-** pidió Beth interrumpiendo de esa manera un sermón seguramente largo. Dani agachó la cabeza sonrojada, jugando con sus manos de forma nerviosa. – **Dani ya se iba, se vino a despedir porque se van a New Jersey y no vuelven hasta la semana que viene-** agregó molesta, dolida e indiferente, igual a su madre.

-**Entonces que pases una excelente semana Danielle**- espete agarrando la taza de café para llevarla a lavar.

**-Sra Berry… usted sabe, que ustedes para mí son como mis madres y pedí pasar por aquí no solo para despedirme de Beth… yo quería darles un regalo a usted y su esposa-** musito llena de vergüenza, era la primera vez que me llamaba Sra. Berry, siempre me había llamado Rachel.

**-No hace falta Dani, en serio, pero no esperes ver a Quinn…**

**-Lo sé, sé del plan, espero que Lulú pueda entretenerla, si es eso lo que está haciendo**- espeto divertida, sabiendo como Penélope y Quinn amaban dormir.

-**Solo espero que las dos duerman lo suficiente para terminar todo a tiempo-** concientice, Quinn Fabray no arruinaría mi sorpresa por nada en el mundo.

Al darme vuelta Beth estaba sentada y Dani me miraba con detenimiento jugando con algo en sus manos, si Beth hubiese sido hombre en ese momento estaría hiperventilando imaginándome doscientas cuestiones dramáticas, la principal un inminente embarazo.

**-Esto es para usted y la Sra. Berry, por favor ábralo cuando estén juntas si?-** pidió presa de unos nervios que me dejaban ver la importancia que tenía para ella que lleve a cabo esa encomienda.

**-Por supuesto**- respondí agarrando una pequeña caja de madera de un intenso color caoba.

Dani me abrazo posteriormente, tiro un beso al aire hacia Beth y corrió hacia afuera por la puerta de la cocina. Mis ojos cayeron inmediatamente hacia mi hija que se encontraba con la mirada perdida en la mesa. Me hubiese gustado saber que estaba pasando por sus pensamientos para que tuviera esa ausencia recorriendo sus tan hermosos ojos.

**-No es nada, supongo que se me pasara-** musito levantando los hombros para restarle importancia.

-**Vamos al jardín antes que tu madre huela la sorpresa y se despierte-** cambie de tema caminando hacia el salón y cuando pase por su lado deje un pequeño beso en su cabeza. Yo bien sabía lo que era estar sin ver a mi novia.

Quinn me había enamorado, se había encargado de hacerlo para que cualquier duda en mí se desvaneciera, Quinn Fabray se había adueñado de cada una de mis emociones, de cada uno de mis sentimientos y no existía poder más grande que el que su sonrisa ejercía sobre mí.

Era cierto y justo decir que cuando me beso estaba tan enojada con ella, tan frustrada que no quise verla, ni Finn ni Jesse habían sido capaces de hacer que mi cuerpo temblara de la manera que lo hizo ella con un simple pero magnifico beso.

Si hui aterrada ante la idea de verme en ridículo ante Quinn reina del instituto Fabray, no voy a mentir y decir que no me sentí halagada, pero no podía evitar sentir pánico en iguales proporciones. Ella no dejaba de ser Quinn Fabray, la única capaz de hacer que la mar estudiantil se detuviera para verla y dejarle el paso libre. ¿Qué demonios me había visto a mí? Si siempre fui la persona más intensa y egoísta del planeta. La cuestión era difícil de aceptar de cualquier punto.

No fue un amor épico, no fue ni será un amor de cuento de hadas, Quinn tenía a Beth, vivía con su madre, mantenía sus notas siempre altas para poder entrar a Yale, aun teniendo a Beth esa era su meta, porque sabía que si no se convertía en alguien en la vida no tendría qué ofrecerle a su niña. Eso me enamoro, su entrega para con una pequeña Beth que te enamoraba con una sonrisita o cuando capturaba uno de tus dedos y te obligaba a mirarla fijo a los ojos.

Ojos que eran iguales a los de su madre, ojos que hicieron que dejara de lado todos mis miedos y mis preguntas sobre si estaba haciendo bien en dar un paso más o no. Pero entonces el lado romántico y lleno de cursilería de Quinn se activaba para terminar de demoler algún rastro de duda en mi organismo.

Por pedido mío en el instituto solo éramos Rachel y Quinn, pero era tan difícil no mirarla en el Glee club, me era tan complicado no deleitarme cuando iba vestida de Cheerio, con ese caminar soberbio sintiéndose la reina de absoluta. Lo era… y cuando esos pensamientos cruzaban mi cabeza no podía evitar sonreír ante la idea de que ella era mía, mi reina.

Un día cualquiera entré a los baños y ella junto con Santana se estaban retocando el maquillaje mientras hablaban de la cita que Brittany le había propuesto a la latina, Quinn me miro por el espejo de una forma que hicieron que mis piernas temblaran, trague con fuerza y hasta que no sentí que salían del baño no me atreví a salir del cubículo, pero al salir Quinn Fabray se encontraba apoyada al lavabo de brazos cruzados y con una ceja en alto… esperándome.

**-Qué haces aquí te di…-** pero cualquier palabra quedó atorada cuando sus labios se posaron sobre los míos y sus manos me empujaron nuevamente hacía el cubículo, cuando cerró la puerta vaya uno a saber cómo sus manos viajaron directo a mi trasero y su boca a mi cuello.

**-No sabes lo que me provoca verte con estas faldas suicidas**- jadeo en mi cuello, acariciando de forma poca tierna mis piernas. **– y Santana no ha ayudado a calmarme contándome sobre su sex cita con Brittany-** gruño mordiendo mi cuello, yo estaba atónita, congelada en el mismo infierno en el que Quinn me estaba sumergiendo, con mi corazón acelerado a mil revoluciones por segundo por cada respiro que daba.

-**Quinn…- **gemí quedo en su oído, realmente trataba de detenerla pero ese tono ronco que salió de mi boca sola la provoco aún más, porque en un segundo me vi rodeando su cintura con mis piernas.

-**Demonios Rachel eres perfecta, te tendría así toda la vida, tu calor me vuelve loca cariño-** afirmó haciendo presión con sus dedos en mi cadera, hace un mes que estábamos tratando de ver que camino iba a tomar nuestra relación y mentiría diciendo que no tenía ganas de arrancarle la ropa en ese mismo instante, pero me contuve, por el bien de todo el instituto me contuve.

**-Quinn, cielo, no es este el lugar- **susurre sobre sus labios, tratando de que tomara consciencia que estábamos primero en un baño y segundo en el instituto.

Ella solo gruño y dejo que me deslizara hasta que mis pies tocaron el piso, mis ojos seguían sobre su contenida expresión, sobre sus ojos cargados de lo que más tarde aprendería era el deseo que se formaba como una llama de fuego, sus ojos se volvían de un intenso color avellana profundo haciendo que mi sentido común se perdiera… pero ese no era el momento ni mucho menos el lugar.

-**Hoy dormirás conmigo Berry, dile a tus padres que tengo un examen importante y que tienes que ayudarme-** ordeno seria arreglándome la ropa antes de arreglarse la de ella.

Eso era algo que me encantaba, su voz de mando, su capacidad de tenerme como ella quisiera, era su voz, la forma en que el sonido salía de su boca capaz de que cualquier barrera se derrumbara, sumado a esa falda condenada y maravillosa hacia que simplemente pudiera asentir ante ella.

**-Perfecto a las 19, la práctica hoy se extenderá un poco más, mamá me traerá a Beth…**

**-Quieres que la cuide por ti?-** pregunte mordiéndome el labio, amaba estar con Beth, era una pequeña Quinn con la nariz de Noah, era sencillamente hermosa, cabe decir que la pequeña amaba escucharme cantar y que muchas veces en ese mes se había dormido mientras le cantaba… incluso su madre.

-**Harías eso por mi?-** cuestiono con una sonrisa cargada de ternura, lleve mis manos a su rostro obligándola a que no perdiera mis ojos de vista, obligándola a que me prestara atención.

**-Haría eso y mucho más por ti Quinn, haría cualquier cosa que te hiciera feliz-** confirme, ella sonrió más que satisfecha y me abrazo pegándome a su pecho, me beso la mejilla y por primera vez susurro un simple "te quiero" en mi oído que lleno mi corazón.

Pero el bendito timbre sonó y cada una tuvo que dirigirse a sus clases.

**-No puedo creer que Penélope y Mami sigan durmiendo- **espeto Beth cayendo al sofá del living mientras yo la imitaba del lado extremo del mismo. **– Por lo menos este año podremos celebrar el día de las…**- pero entonces Beth se cayó por completo y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

-**Beth cariño que sucede?-** cuestione acercándome, momento en el cual ella se tiró arriba mío haciéndonos caer a ambas.

-**Feliz día de las madres, dios como pude pasar de alto el saludo… lo siento, lo siento-** Beth era tan alta como Quinn con los mismo rasgos atléticos que ella, así que me tenía prisionera de una posesivo abrazo mientras susurraba un lo siento sin sentido.

**-Cariño estoy algo vieja para que estés arriba mío así-** espete entre risas, porque no dejaba de repartir besos por todo mi rostro mientras repetía una y otra vez "feliz día, feliz día".

**-Eres lo mejor que me pasó en la vida mami, gracias a ti y a mami Quinn soy lo que soy, no puedo estar más agradecía de tener la familia que tengo, no puedo estar más agradecida de las madres que tengo**- confesó entre unos pequeños sollozos de orgullo, mis ojos se humedecieron de inmediato y agarrando su rostro en mis manos la obligue a que me mirara.

-**Nunca me importó que no fueras mi hija Beth, porque siempre te iba a amar de esa forma, antes que tu madre realmente quisiera pasar su vida conmigo-** le confirme ahora si abrazándola con fuerza, porque esa era otra verdad, desde el momento que conocí a Beth supe que nunca podría separarme de ella.

-**Hubiese tenido que estar loca si no hacía algo para tenerte en mi vida Rachel-** escuchamos desde el pasillo, su voz, ese sonido tan particular que tenía cuando recién se despertaba, grave y sensual. Beth corrió hacia ella pero procuro frenarse porque Penélope estaba aferrada al cuello de Quinn como una pequeña sanguijuela.

**-Feliz día de las madres-** escuche que dijo Beth mientras yo me levantaba y caminaba hacia mis amores, mis mujeres. – **Gracias por darnos la mejor madre del mundo**- agregó segundos después, era un doble guiño que nos llevaba de amor.

-**Nunca me lo hubiese perdonado**- contesto Quinn mirándome a los ojos, llenos de amor, de una ternura inexplicable, misma ternura que vi por primera vez cuando hicimos el amor casi dos meses después de estar "saliendo".

Su casa estaba sola porque Judy tenía que atender negocios fuera de la ciudad y Quinn se había encargado de que Santana junto con Brittany cuidarán de Beth. Había cocinado con lo mal que lo hacía, pero tenía que reconocerle algo, toda la comida era vegana, todos los productos que había utilizado eran orgánicos y aunque la comida era horrible todo el esfuerzo junto con la intención solo acrecentaba más el amor que le tenía. Ella se lamentó de inmediato porque al probar la comida supo que todo estaba mal.

**-Eres hermosa-** le susurre con la mirada cargada de amor, con el corazón bombeando de manera frenética**- esto que has hecho, no me interesa el resultado… te quiero Quinn porque te esforzaste en complacerme**- espete, acercándome a ella que seguía sonrojada por el terrible resultado de su cena.

**-Yo quería… yo seguí todas las instrucciones y…-** se quedó callada con la mirada gacha, siendo esa Quinn adorable que solo se mostraba cuando estaba delante mío y Beth en privacidad.

**-Quinn-** la llame y cuando sus ojos conectaron con los míos, me hice un lugar en sus piernas.- **esto es más de lo que cualquier persona hizo por mi alguna vez-** asegure acariciando su mejilla.

**-Debía salir perfecto-** murmuro apenada apoyando su frente en mi hombro, eran estos momentos cuando Quinn parecía vulnerable que mi corazón se derretía en la contemplación de su dulzura, de su cariño avergonzado hacia mí.

-**Amo cuando te pones así, me enamora esta Quinn tímida que se esconde en mi cuello…-** susurre en su oído dejando suaves caricias en su espalda**- y por supuesto que te amo a ti, junto con todas tus personalidades-** bromeo para hacerla reír y destensar la situación.

**-No tengo muchas personalidades, solo tengo esta… soy lo que tú me haces ser Rachel-** sus ojos seguían con esa vulnerabilidad que me partía el corazón, pero esa vez, en ese momento, me llenaba de amor.

Deje que las palabras quedaran olvidadas en algún lugar y la bese envolviendo su rostro con mis manos, con suma delicadeza, quería demostrarle que la amaba con mis besos, necesitaba enseñarle lo que mi cuerpo sentía cuando ella estaba cerca, cuando ella decía esas palabras que me hacían sentir la persona más especial del mundo.

**-Te amo Rachel… te amo-** dijo entre mis labios y fue eso lo único que necesite para que mi lengua se deslizara entre sus labios haciendo mi agarre en su nuca más fuerte.

**-Yo te amo más Quinn Fabray**- balbucee sintiendo sus manos aferrarse en mis piernas.

-**Rachel…-**

**-Si-** la interrumpí, ella sabía, yo quería y no había acto más puro que expresar el amor verdadero con el cuerpo.

Ella se levantó de su asiento con mis piernas alrededor de su cintura y camino como si no pesara nada hacia una habitación, no dejo de besar mi cuello, no dejo de acariciar mi espalda. Con sutileza me dejo en la cama, pude ver como tragaba con fuerza, presa de los nervios que se instalaban no solo en ella si no en mí también, era mi primera vez, su primera vez conmigo, que contaba como una verdadera primera vez si contábamos que cuando estuvo con Noah estaba ebria.

**-Te amo Rachel Berry-** espetó con sus ojos recorriendo cada parte de mi cuerpo, las dos llevábamos vestidos y era cuestión de bajar un cierre para que quedáramos expuestas de la manera en la que lo deseábamos en realidad.

Baje el cierre de mi vestido bajo su atenta mirada, deslizando los tirantes del mismo por mis brazos quedando solo con mi ropa interior, Quinn tenía sus ojos abiertos de par en par y no pude evitar sonreír satisfecha ante esa reacción. Ella salió de su estado de shock y con manos torpes tiro de su vestido sacándoselo por la cabeza, una carcajada divertida se escapó de mi boca, su cabello despeinado su respiración acelerada y sus manos calientes sobre mis costillas.

Sus labios fueron abrasivos con los míos y su lengua siempre caliente derrumbó mis sentidos de cualquier razonamiento, pero todo fue tan lento, ella fue tan cariñosa, sus dedos se deslizaron por cada rincón de mi cuerpo, su boca estaba aquí y allá, en mi hombro, en mis pechos… mis piernas estuvieron en su cintura, entre las suyas. En algún momento el calor de su cuerpo junto con el mío hizo que el calor se condesara en el aire haciendo que los vidrios se empañaran por el aliento caliente que las dos expulsábamos. Tal vez gemimos o tal vez no, porque lo único que recuerdo fue el ruido de nuestros cuerpos, la fricción de su pelvis con la mía y como ese sutil pero incendiario movimiento hacia que el alrededor se volviera borroso.

En un momento más tarde fui yo la que me dedique a su cuerpo, los movimientos al principio fueron torpes pero luego fue como una visita guiada, su cuerpo reaccionaba donde mis dedos pasaban, se retorcía, se estremecía y mi calor corporal solo iba en aumento de una manera devastadora, sus sonidos fueron melodiosamente graves haciendo las delicias de mis sentidos. La estaba amando con mi cuerpo, con mi alma, con todo lo que era. Quinn Fabray era todo lo que yo quería y que mi corazón necesitaba para latir de esa manera errática cuando ella aparecía en algún lugar en el que me encontraba.

**-Te amo, te amo**- repetí mientras besaba cada parte de su perfecto estómago, ella reía divertida debajo de mí, seguíamos sudadas después de no sé cuánto tiempo haciendo el amor, pero no importaba fue el día más perfecto de mi vida adolescente.

**-Qué es todo esto Rachel?-** preguntó Quinn entrando al jardín de invierno, su sonrisa de sorpresa pura, al ver la mesa adornada llena de pequeños platos con todas las comidas que a Quinn le gustaba, con una foto familiar y un cartel enorme que decía "Feliz día de las madres".

Se giró a mirarnos, Penélope estaba arriba mío y Beth a mi lado sonriendo de esa manera tan idéntica a mi mujer.

-**Sorplesa mami-** grito Penélope estirando sus brazos hacia mi mujer.

-**Sorpresa-** susurre sin sonido y sus ojos se aguaron por completo.

**-Es por esto que me rogaste que me quedara en la cama contigo? No estabas enojada con mami Lulú?-** cuestiono divertida Quinn picando sus costillas haciendo reír a Penélope de esa forma muy yo, estruendosas risas que se podrían escuchar desde Los Ángeles.

**-Siemple estlopeas las sor…presas de mami-** contesto escondiéndose en su cuello, nos enamoraba su forma de hablar, pero ya era hora de que empezara hablar correctamente, pero eso sería otro día.

Quinn bajo a su Lulú y se acercó a Beth, nuestra casi adulta hija corrió ahora si con fuerza y se abrazó con ímpetu a su madre, hacía años que no podíamos festejar este día de esta manera tan emotiva.

Entonces Beth ya estaba caminando hacia Lulú y Quinn estaba frente a mí con esa mirada de adoración, con sus ojos llenos de gracias, con su corazón como el mío, acelerado por el amor que nos teníamos, años y años juntas. Era el amor de mi vida, era el amor hecho para mí, la mujer creada pensada para que pasara su vida a mi lado y viceversa.

-**Quinn Fabray… Dime lo que quieres?-** pregunté mordiéndome el labio mientras ella avanzaba medio paso más hacia mí.

-**A ti… el amor de mi vida**- respondió agarrando mis manos-** y a mis hijas hasta el final de mis días Rachel Berry-** finalizó.

Mire por encima de su hombro y nuestras hijas esperaban a que nos uniéramos a ellas.

-**Mejor que el año que viene duermas como hoy Quinn Fabray**- asevere falsamente antes de besar sus labios y tirar de su mano hacia la mesa- **Feliz día cariño-** agregué mientras se sentaba al lado de Lulú.

-**Ma-** llamo Beth a mi lado, la mire cuestionándola con la mirada y ella extendió el paquete que Danielle me había dado temprano- **es hora de abrirlo**- indico.

Lo tome con mis manos y me acerque a Quinn que miraba todo con suma atención- **esto nos lo dio Dani hoy temprano y me pidió que lo abriéramos juntas**- comente sentándome a su lado, Beth se había acercado y estaba justo detrás de mi espalda y Lulú con su curiosidad típica Berry se sentó en piernas de Quinn.

Rompí el envoltorio y descubrimos un estuche negro, Quinn me miró curiosa así que no tarde en abrirlo y nos encontramos con dos cadenitas de plata con un pequeño dije en cada uno, con un tierno pero tan significante detalle.

El de Quinn decía "eternal" y el mío decía "love", Beth sonrió orgullosa y un poco cómplice tal vez.

-**Cariño?-** susurre llamando su atención.

**-Ella… yo le conté sobre sus tatuajes y se los compramos porque pensamos que el amor que se tienen es único y nos pareció un perfecto regalo para ambas- **respondió llena de timidez.

- **Gracias-** dijimos tanto Quinn como yo y nos miramos. Ella me puso el mío así como yo puse el de ella.

-**Dime lo que quieres Rachel Berry-** pregunto en mi oído, por mi parte mire a mi alrededor, mis hijas reían divertidas, mi mujer, mi compañera, mi mejor amiga… el amor de mi vida sostenía mi mano, que más podía pedir en esos momentos, más que atesorar por siempre estos recuerdos, más que disfrutar de todo lo que pueda de mis hijas hasta que se hagan grandes y les toque formar su propia historia.

Busque sus ojos, los ojos que supieron como enamorarme, como entregarme las mejores sensaciones que pude experimentar alguna vez**.- Nada más de lo que ya tengo, a ti y a mis hijas-** se inclinó y beso mis labios con esa ternura tangible que me estremecía.

-**Te amo Rachel-** susurro.

**-Te amo más Quinn-** contesté.

* * *

><p>Deberían estar realmente enojadas conmigo... porque yo olvide por completo que tenía este final pendiente. Puedo echarle la culpa a Feel Again... pero es realmente mi culpa, así que hice después de mucho pensar este final espero que les guste.<p>

Con respecto a Feel Again con suerte la actualización llegara mañana... solo falta el proceso de edición correspondiente.

Gracias por estar aquí firmes...

Saludos tediosos (culpen al calor desbordante) desde el norte de Argentina.


End file.
